


Bubble Bath

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Summary: Late night bubble baths are her safe space. Harry is determined to help Macy relax.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic theyve been dating since after Macy took on the source at the end of season 1.
> 
> Theres promo photos are KILLING me! I need to see 2x10 like asap. You know its bad when I want it to be the end of the month even though that means classes resume😭

It had been a long day, a long week if Macy was being honest with herself, and she just needed a nice long bubble bath.

Harry was just putting the finishing touches on the dinner he had prepared when she got home. They had been dating for only a couple of months and the newness of their relationship still hadn't completely worn off. However, fighting demons took up a majority of their time, so they took every opportunity they could find to have actual dates. With Mel and Maggie out of the manor for the night, it was the perfect time to have a nice, quiet evening in and he wanted the opportunity to surprise Macy with her favorite dish.  
.  
Tonight though, Macy just couldn't fully concentrate on the wonderful meal he had prepared despite her best intentions. A fact Harry picked up on easily.

"You look like you've had a long day." He commented, watching her knowingly from across the candle lit table.

The woman in question slumped a little, knowing that she had been caught. How she thought she could pass her mental exhaustion past this man she didn't know.

His eyes softened in return and he glanced at her nearly empty plate. "Macy, you shouldn’t spend so much time in the command center. You’re going to wear yourself out! Why don't you go run yourself a hot bath while I clean all of this up, hm?"

"Harry, I’m fine. Just let me -" she begins to protest, not wanting to let him clean up their entire meal after he'd taken the time to prepare it too.

"Another time." He promises, standing and gathering up their plates.

She relents with a soft sigh before making her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

She turns the water on as hot as she can handle it, adding just a little of the scented bath oils kept nearby, and stoppers the plug before slowly slipping out of her clothes, leaving everything piled in an unkempt pile on the tile floor.

By the time she'd gotten her hair into a bun to keep it out of the water, the tub was full and ready to go.

Macy hissed out a breath when she sank into the scalding hot water, but forced herself to remain still until her body had slowly acclimated to the temperature. The heated water already working the tension out of her body.

A warm hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise. She didn't even know when she'd closed her eyes, but she opened them to the sight of Harry with a towel around his waist. She must have lost track of time more than she'd realized.

He began to drop his towel.Wordlessly Macy scooted forward in the tub to allow room for the Whitelighter to slip in behind her and then pull her back to rest against his broad torso.

The couple lay in silence for a few minutes.

“Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, finally breaking the deathly quiet of the bathroom.

She merely shook her head in response. There wasn't really much to say. The frustration from her lack of powers had just caught up to her. Her and her sisters were meant to be in charge and protecting witches. They were the Charmed ones after all. And yet they had still made no progress on getting their powers back.

They lapsed into a contemplative silence once more, and again she jumped when he began to move.

"Just relax Macy. Trust me." He murmurs in her ear as his hands begin to massage her shoulders, helping her drain the tension from her tight muscles.

It isn't long before his hands begin to slip downwards, his palms cupping her breasts and fingers circling her nipples. The darkened skin puckering and tightening before his eyes.

She sighs and leans her head back onto his shoulder, unwittingly offering her neck to the man behind her. One which quickly takes advantage of the temptation laid before him and begins to kiss and suck her tender skin.

"Let me take care of you." He instructs when she goes to move, one of his hands trailing down her taught stomach and abdomen, swirling a circle around her bellybutton while the other continues its ministrations on her breast.

He easily spreads her legs and slides a finger up her slit, slick with more than just water. Harry teases her, simply running that single digit up and down the apex of her thighs over and over again until she's pushing towards his seeking hand. Wordlessly begging for more.

A slight smirk graces his lips as he complies with her unspoken request, finally allowing his finger to press into her and slide over the rough skin at the front of her channel.

Realizing that her body is still taught with stress and tension, and that his slow and smooth approach isn't going to completely do it for her tonight, Harry surprises her when he thrusts not one, but two more fingers into her body causing a moan to rip from her lips.

His thumb quickly joins the fray, reaching up to circle her clit as three of his fingers plunge and twist inside her pussy.

Macy wraps her arm around the back of his neck, holding him to her when he latches his lips onto her pulse point and sucks.

She comes with a soundless scream, eyes clenched tight as he body shudders with wave after wave of pleasure.

He doesn't allow her to come down from the peak, instead redoubling his efforts. He pinches her nipple sharply and bites at the throbbing tendon in her neck. Soft and sweet is for another time. Tonight, she needs to forget. She needs release from her life and her responsibilities and he's going to give it to her.

It isn’t long until she is flying over the edge. Screaming out his name.

This time he slows his movement and finally stops, withdrawing altogether while she lays in his lap chest glistening with moisture and heaving for breath. She's stunning and he can't get enough of her. Will never be able to get enough of her and never wants to be able to.

"Do you think you can handle more tonight, love?" he whispers in her ear and her body immediately tightens in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! I am ready for hiatus to be over and hopefully see alot of hacy scenes!! Also season 3 was confirmed !!!!!

Her only response is to let her legs fall open in an obvious invitation.

His smirk turns into a grin.

"Hmm you want this don't you love? You want me to pleasure you until you're just a mass of quivering flesh incapable of conscious thought. Don't you?"

He bit at that tendon once again accentuating his point.

"Yess" she hissed out in reply, her hips bucking up and causing the water to slosh about in the tub, threatening to spill over the edge.

"Do you know good you feel? How tight you are around me?”

She whimpers and her eyes shutter closed as she takes in his words.

He's sure she can't help but notice his rock hard erection that's pushing against her back, but he's in charge tonight so before she can act, he grabs her hips and easily lifts her with the added buoyancy of the water.

Harry leans back against the side of the tub and lays her down against him again, this time with his cock sticking out from between her legs.

Neither of them says a word as he takes himself in hand and without any further teasing places the head at her entrance and thrusts his hips upwards, entering her fully with one smooth stroke and surprising them both when she immediately cries out with another orgasm.

He takes only a second to register shock at how tightly wound she is that she came so easily before he begins to move, prolonging her experience as much as possible.

When he feels her beginning to come down from the edge he lowers his hand and pinches her clit before circling his finger around the bundle of nerves in one quick, continuous motion.

"Fuck, Harry!" she grits out as another wave crashes over her causing her to clench down on him like a vice. He uses his hands to lift her up as he begins to thrust into her from below. Chasing his own release.

"Macy" he echoes her name, unable to hold out against the siren song of her body for a moment longer and emptying himself inside her. His forehead crashes against her shoulder, all motion stilling with both of them lost in the throes of passion.

Having recovered enough, Harry takes a quick look around the bathroom, knowing he's going to need a couple minutes to recover before he can go again.  
A devilish glint comes into his eye when he finds what he's looking for.

Not bothering to remove himself from his girlfriend, he grabs her by the thighs, just above her knees and hoists her legs up towards her chest, spreading her wider than before. He then maneuvers them around, his cock twitching and stirring inside of her with the movement, until they are turned sideways in the tub. His back against the side wall with Macy still firmly seated in his lap.

Her brow furrows in confusion, not sure what exactly the man behind her is doing, but willing to give him the benefit of the doubt after she's already enjoyed so much pleasure, and the night having just begun.

Those same brows climb towards her hairline in shock when Harry grabs the shower head hanging on the side of the tub and she realizes what he's about to do.

"You like that Love? The water against your clit just like my cock in your cunt?"

He pulls her legs back tighter to her chest, leaving her completely exposed and unable to resist.

He angles downward slightly until a hitch in her breath lets him know that the jet it placed completely against her clit. His manhood rapidly hardening within her. Macy tries to scramble back way from the powerful stream of water but she has nowhere to go, nowhere to run or hide.

Soon he begins to move, short thrusts designed to keep him deep inside her and not move her body away from the spray of water.

Her response is immediate, her entire body tensing up and then snapping like a rubber band as she comes apart around him.

He doesn't pause for a second in his movement, still pressing the head of his cock against that spot inside her that gets her every time.

"Come on Love, you can do better than that." He encourages in her ear. "Come for me Macy. Now!" he demands, ramming himself against that spot harder than before to send her flying.

This time he reaches down and uses two fingers to spread apart her folds, removing the last meager protection offered to her clit from the powerful fury of the jet.

He loses count of the number of times she has cum, focusing all of his attention on snapping his hips back and forth, constantly moving until he can take no more and empties himself into her once more.

"Fuck!" he cries out as he pumps his seed deep into her hungry body. "Take it love, take all of it." He grunts still holding her tightly against the relentless flow of water.

"You like the way I fill you up, don't you? How much my cock stretches you out before I come inside you."

"God, Harry- I can't. No more." She pleads, her head thrashing wildly against his shoulder.

"You can and you will. You're going to take everything I give you and then you're going to thank me for it like that good little girl that you are because we both know how much you want it. How much you crave the release."

"Please, Harry!"

"What's that? You want more?" he teases, already hardening again as she wriggles around on his lap, her lower body dancing, desperately trying to get away from the punishing pressure against her clit. The pleasure so great it sits directly on the border of painful, dancing back and forth over that line like her body moving over his.

She inadvertently rides him and Harry pulls her legs just that little bit higher, the shower head closer to her.

Macy lets out a scream that reminds him why it's a good thing her sisters are out of the house and he relentlessly fucks her through her orgasm, pounding his cock into her tight pussy as hard and fast as he can. 

Without warning Macy’s body goes limp in his arms, no longer able to take that level of stimulation and she passes out. Harry takes the opportunity to get a better grip on her when she isn't struggling and writhing in his arms but doesn't relent. Her entire body spasms a few seconds later when she returns to consciousness and the realization hits her that he's fucked her through it all, never allowing her reprieve.

She scratches and claws at the side of the tub, anything to get away from this torture to her clit but she doesn't safe word out so he never releases her, merely tightening his hold the more she fights.

A rushing in his ears is the only warning he receives before his own climax rushes through him, making his blood boil and his vision go white.

Finally He relents, allowing Macy to move away from the pulsing water and moving to shut it off completely before the two collapse in a heap against the back of the tub.

Macy’s overstimulated nerves continue to twitch and shudder throughout the detectives otherwise completely still body.

With a deep breath she seems to come back to herself, her eyes slowly blinking open like those of a cat just woken from an afternoon nap.

"How many times?" she croaks, her voice scratchy and raw from screaming.

"Three for me, I lost count for you." He shrugs, only caring about her needs.

"God, Harry, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow." She admits, slowly moving her limbs, testing her range of movement. If she expects him to apologize she's going to be sorely disappointed.

He chuckles instead and kisses her temple, sweeping away the sweat dampened curly locks that have come loose from her bun. She turns her head further to the side to meet his lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"C'mon, let me get you out of here and into bed. Heaven knows you should sleep well after that."

She nods her agreement and moves forward, letting his now spent length slip from her folds as she moves away.

After they've drained the tub and dried, and as she's falling to sleep that night, Macy decides that this is a much more pleasurable form of stress relief than her normal solo bath. Something she'll have to remember for next time.


End file.
